Rook
Rook is the Polcan member of The Sand Spiders. Personality Rook is cynical.The Mark He is very cautious and aware of the risks of a job.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 18Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 20 He has expressed a distaste for amber,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 15Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 18 which he believes is gaudy.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 15 Relationships Beck The two banter back and forth, insulting each other with good-natured ease. Rook also likes to tease Beck about her teeth and smile. While he has shown that he is not above insulting the Lutren in front of Beck, she does not seem offended by his comments.The Mark Skills An experienced criminal,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 29- Alex's Commentary Rook is capable of cracking a vault by himself. He is also experienced when it comes to formulating cover stories and is able to see the flaws in a shoddy one.The Mark He is also experienced with using blades in combat.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 29- Alex's Commentary History Backstory Rook was a pirate, then a slave.Song of the Eastern Sands (Teaser 3) The Mark Rook helps Beck solidify her cover story a few hours before a planned job they are going to pull together. Beck will be distracting a certain mark at a masquerade party, a rich Lutren merchant, while Rook cracks the vault in his basement. Rook gives her many valuable suggestions, then tells her she has something stuck in her teeth as he leaves.The Mark Rook's end of the heist goes well and the two meet back up in the Abadis Tavern to compare notes. To his amusement, Rook's comments put Beck so on edge that she spent the afternoon brushing her teeth and forgot her cover story. However, her mark was so distracted by her teeth that he did not notice the awkwardness. Agreeing to split the haul when Asha and Theo return from their own work, Beck goes to leave and tells Rook he has something stuck in his teeth. It is too dark to properly see inside his mouth, and Rook uneasily concludes that Beck is lying.The Mark Song of the Eastern Sands Rook enters the merchant's tent to ask Asha why she's taking to long to pick the lock., to which she replies that Felis locks are tricky for her.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 7 Rook points out that Beck can't distract the merchant forever,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 8 so they decide to simply run off with the chestSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 9.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 10 Bringing the chest back to the Abadis Tavern where Theo and Tabitha await them, Rook informs her that Asha had trouble with the lock.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 13 After Beck cracks the chest open,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 14 he comments that the valuable jewelry inside is too gaudy for his taste.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 15 Rook toasts to the Sand Spiders with the others.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 16 After Theo explains they have another job lined up at the Sunsgrovian Embassy,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 17 Rook asks if they're going to be targeting more amber. Theo says the room will have gold, pearl flakes and amber. Asha and Rook point out that Embassy treasure rooms are usually well-guarded, but Theo replies that tonight is an exceptionSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 18 but admits he does not know why, only that the guards will be occupied. Rook asks him who Theo heard this from, and Theo confesses it's from the same anonymous source as usual. Rook and the other Sand Spiders look at Theo suspiciously.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 19 After Theo asks for his thoughts, Rook claims he is hesitant.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 20 After the moon rises, Beck, Asha and Rook scale a tree to enter the Sunsgrovian Embassy through a window.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 21 Security is very light.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 21- Alex's Commentary Sneaking past a pair of guards, they reach the treasury without incident and Asha begins to pick the lock.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 22- Alex's Commentary Asha gets the door open and the Spiders slip inside the treasury. They are stunned at the wealth and variety of the treasury room.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23 The Sand Spiders collect the loot and stuff it into empty sacks. Beck addresses the other Spiders,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 24 and reminds them that the job's only half over and that they still have to sneak past the guards with sacks full of coins. The other Spiders respond with confidence, and Beck opens the doorSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 25 revealing the corpses of the two guards. After a horrified pause, Beck tells the others they need to leave now.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 26 Asha asks what would happen if they are caught. Rook tells her that while thieves lose their hands, murderers lose their heads. As the Spiders start down the hallway, they hear screaming and pleading from a courtyard.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 27 The Spiders see a pair of Canid assassins attacking more Sunsgrovians.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 28 Beck smashes her bag of amber drops into an assassin's face, bursting it open and Rook claims a fallen sword and faces the remaining assassin.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 29 Rook taunts the assassin, but is quickly overpowered by a disarming move that lands him on the floor.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 30 Asha swings her bag of coins at the assassin, but he blocks her attack and pulls her off balance, intending to kill her, but Rook kicks the assassin in the knee, briefly disabling him.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 31 The assassin flees, and Asha follows him out the window.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 32 Rook looks out the window after Asha as Beck calls his name.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 35 Rook considers going after Asha, but Beck tells him she can take care of herself and tells him to help her with the would-be victims. Rook says they don't have time for this, and Beck agrees but tells him they're helping anyway.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 36 One ambassador in particular draws his attention- a tamian who's been traumatized into staring blankly into the distance, altho otherwise unharmed. Rook comments that he doesn't look very good. After the Ambassodr asks them to find his daughter Janik,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 37 Rook tries to calm Ambassador Rowan down, but the Ambassador offers to pay them anything to find his daughter. Rook and Beck share a look.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 38 Back at the Abadis Tavern, Theo congratulates the Spiders on their haul, and Rook claims he wouldn't call their loot a haul.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 39 He tells Theo it would have been nice to know about the assassination attempt before hand, leading Theo to guess that the Spiders were supposed to take the fall.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 40 Rook tells Theo they'll be careful.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 43 Rook and Beck leave together.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 44 Appearances * Song of the Eastern Sands- Pages 7-8, 10, 12-32, 35-44 (Present/Speaking) * The Mark- (Speaking) References Category:Characters Category:Song of the Eastern Sands Category:The Mark Category:Male Category:Polcan